Green Eyes
by emospritelet
Summary: Part 10 of Erotic Destiny. When Belle suggests bringing an old college friend on board to help the crew communicate with an alien tribe, Rush gets jealous, which leads to a double-dose of smut


**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers AbbieWood, CharlotteAshmore, Twyla Mercedes, Erik'sTrueAngel, JosephineM and Guest. **

**This is to fulfil a prompt from thenaughtyscandalousscorpio, via tumblr: **

**"****For your Rushbelle smut- There is something about a jealous Rush that just does things to me... good things. I'd love to see him get jealous and irrational because someone else was flirting with/working with Belle. I'm sure you could do all sorts of wonderful smutty stuff with that set up! ;-)"**

**Well, never let it be said that I let a good smut prompt pass me by…**

* * *

><p>"So, what's the plan?" asked Scott. "We could go down there and scare them off. I'm guessing they don't have any weapons that would stand up against ours."<p>

Rush shared a disapproving glance with Belle.

"Your solution is violence and intimidation?" he said dryly. "Why am I not surprised?"

Destiny had dropped out of FTL in orbit around a planet that had a rich deposit of pure palladium at the surface, and certain members of the crew had salivated over its potential uses in the ship's systems. Young had ordered a recon of the area, whereupon they had discovered a small settlement of hominids almost on top of the deposit. The creatures appeared unwilling to leave, rushing the team with bared teeth and flourishing spears whenever they tried to get close, and the clock was ticking.

"Are you suggesting we just leave it there?" asked Young, folding his arms and glaring at Rush. "You're always saying how we need to take care of this ship, and at the first real opportunity to do some proper maintenance, you won't make the tough choices?"

"Right, because invading someone's land and stealing what belongs to them has always been a difficult choice for you military types," said Rush sarcastically. Belle held up a hand before Young could retort.

"Charging in there with guns blazing isn't going to help," she agreed. "Perhaps we can trade something with them."

"We can't even _communicate _with them," objected Scott, at which Belle looked thoughtful.

"I think I know who can help us," she said. "We need Dr Graham Humbert."

Rush frowned. "I've heard the name. Can't place him. Was he involved with Icarus?"

"Only very recently, I think," Belle explained. "He's an anthropologist, an expert on early humans, and has done a lot of work with primitive tribes. He has a background in xenobiology, too. He may be able to help us communicate with these people."

Rush nodded slowly, turning to Young. "Very well. Doctor French and I will use the communication stones and try to contact Doctor Humbert. Perhaps the rest of you can keep your fingers off your triggers until we get back." He said that last sarcastically, earning a scowl from Young, and beckoned to Belle as he made for the door.

* * *

><p>It took a surprisingly short amount of time for them to arrange the trip, and for those at the other end to find Doctor Humbert. They arrived on Earth in the bodies of two of the base personnel; Belle was using the body of a petite Asian woman named Lee, while Rush was having a little difficulty in moving. His donor body was a good bit taller and fatter than he was used to, and Belle had giggled at the sight of him when they turned to face one another. He kept misjudging the width of his new body, leading to him slamming into more than one doorway and Belle giggling harder. It had done little for his ego. He muttered curses under his breath, hoping that he was causing some serious bruising for the fat fool currently using his own body to come back to. He wondered if the man would enjoy being skinny for a bloody change, and prayed that he wouldn't pig out in the mess hall the entire time he was on Destiny.<p>

"So, how do you know Doctor Humbert?" asked Rush, as they made their way along the corridor to the meeting room assigned to them.

"We roomed together at uni," said Belle. "He's a friend. Haven't seen him in year or so, but we always hang out whenever he's in town." She giggled. "I can't _wait _to see his face when he finds out where I am! He's gonna be jealous as hell!"

Rush grunted an acknowledgement, and they nodded to a soldier standing outside the room. He opened the door for them, and Rush was confronted with a tall, dark-haired man with blue eyes and a warm smile.

"Belle, is that you?" He caught her up in a hug, and Belle hugged him back, laughing. Rush frowned, looking the man over. He supposed women would find him attractive, not that he was any expert. Handsome and slender, with stubble that looked as though he had it artfully trimmed to just the right length (unlike his own). He sounded Irish; he and Belle were chattering away about old times, their hands clasped, staring happily at each other like reunited lovers. It was making his skin itch.

"Doctor French, perhaps we can return to the matter at hand?" he asked coldly, and Belle blushed slightly, stepping back from the other man.

"Sorry. Graham, this is Doctor Nicholas Rush. Rush, this is Doctor Graham Humbert."

"I've heard of your work, of course, Doctor Rush," said Graham, his hand outstretched. Rush shook it briefly.

"Let's get on, shall we?" he said, and Belle began explaining their problem. Graham nodded throughout, occasionally interjecting with a question or comment. At the end, he suggested that he swap bodies with someone and come aboard Destiny to undertake the negotiations with the tribe.

"You won't understand them any more than we do," said Rush, and Graham smiled his even, white-toothed grin.

"Certain things are universal," he said. "Let me try."

Rush grunted acknowledgement. He had to admit the man seemed to know his subject.

"We'll return to Destiny, get a volunteer to do the swap with you," he said brusquely, and Belle laughed in excitement, hugging her friend.

"I can't wait! It's gonna be like old times! I have to get you drunk at Brody's still – not quite tequila shots, but it's almost as bad!"

"Remember the metaxa?" asked Graham with a grin, and Belle let out a squeal of mock horror, swatting him on the arm.

"You promised never to mention that again!" she protested. Rush rolled his eyes.

"Doctor French, shall we save the reminiscences for later?" he said dryly. "We'll rendezvous in an hour, Doctor Humbert."

He turned on his heel, not bothering to wait for Humbert's acknowledgement. Or for Belle. She caught him up in the corridor as they made their way back to the communication stones, still chuckling to herself.

* * *

><p>Rush was pleased to get back to his own body, and Belle couldn't seem to stop grinning, her cheeks slightly flushed. He eyed her as they explained the situation to Colonel Young, who nodded brusquely, and offered up Sergeant Greer to body-swap with Graham. This, of course, meant that Rush was subjected to the nauseating spectacle of Belle hugging Graham, while he was in Greer's body. Graham lost no time in telling her how great she looked, which made Belle blush, and giggle, and shove him playfully. Rush curled his lip, and followed them to the Gate room in silence.<p>

"We should get to the settlement in half an hour or so," Belle announced, still clinging to Graham's arm. "How long do we have left on the countdown?"

"A little over two hours," said Young gravely. "If you're not in and out by then, we'll have to leave you down there when the ship jumps, and come back for you when it drops out again. We'll be within range."

"Understood." She flicked her eyes at Rush. "See you later. Don't leave us behind."

She grinned to show she was joking, but he wasn't in the mood.

"I can assure you, Doctor French, the ship will be here to take you off," he said coolly, arms folded, and she gave a surprised twitch of her eyebrows at his stand-offish attitude. He badly wanted to go with her, but it had already been agreed that he would be working the systems, and he couldn't see a way around that without looking like a clingy, possessive idiot, so he said nothing. He watched her avidly as she strode to the Gate, her face eager, her smile wide. She didn't look back, and his head dropped momentarily as she was swallowed up by the rippling pool of light in the Gate.

"So, Belle and Doctor Humbert seem very well acquainted," remarked Young mildly. Rush felt his hackles rise, but said nothing.

"Don't worry, Rush, she'll be fine down there," TJ said soothingly. "They'll spend the night on the surface and be back before you know it."

"Just hope it doesn't get too cold," said Young, in a deceptively bland voice. "They might have to share body heat."

Rush felt like punching the man, but knew that Young was trying to get a rise out of him, so he bit back the stinging retort he wanted to make, stalking away to monitor the countdown. He was beginning to wish he'd never agreed to stay aboard.

* * *

><p>The away team consisted of Belle, Brody, Graham, and Lieutenants Scott and James. Belle grinned to herself as she watched Graham look around the alien planet with wide eyes, trying to take in everything at once.<p>

"This is incredible, Belle," he whispered. "You're so lucky. Makes me wish I'd signed up earlier, perhaps we could have been doing this together."

"It _is _amazing," admitted Belle, pushing her hair out of her eyes as they walked along. "I'm not sure I'll ever get used to it. I miss Dad, though. And decent food." She shot him a wry look. "I apologise in advance for the food on board, by the way. We don't get much variety out here."

"That's okay, it can't be any worse than the cafeteria at the base," he chuckled, and Belle rolled her eyes.

"You're about to be _very _disappointed," she remarked.

It didn't take them long to reach the tiny settlement, and the male that they had identified as the leader came rushing at them, baring his teeth again. The creatures were humanlike in shape, but with webbed feet and hands that Belle supposed made getting around the myriad of lakes that encircled their settlement much easier. Their skin was greyish in colour, their eyes large with round orange irises, like an owl's. As soon as the male approached, Graham squatted down on his heels, making himself small and unthreatening, and the male hesitated as the other visitors followed suit. The leader shouted something in the strange, hissing language the creatures used, and Graham kept his eyes lowered, gesturing to the others to hold up the gifts they had brought. Belle held out a ring, plain and set with an amethyst. It was of insignificant value, either monetary or sentimental, and she did not object to giving it away to help the crew.

The male grounded his spear, and four other creatures approached, chattering amongst themselves. One of them, who appeared to be female, reached out for the silver chain that Brody was holding, and he moved towards her a little, stretching out his hands to hers. Immediately, one of the males leapt in front of her and hissed threateningly at Brody, who scuttled backwards on his heels, eyes wide.

"Easy, now," said Graham, in a calm voice. "A male that has chosen his mate is a territorial creature, given to displays of possessiveness and even aggression to any perceived threat. You should offer it to him, instead."

Brody obeyed, looking slightly alarmed, and winced as the male snatched the chain from his fingers.

"Good," said Graham softly. "I think we have their attention."

* * *

><p>Back on Destiny, Rush grimaced as the ship jumped back into FTL. Belle was down on that planet, and he had God only knew how long to wait until he could get her back. He trusted Scott and James to keep her safe from the creatures (as much as he trusted any of the military personnel, of course, which wasn't a great deal) but he was still worried. It didn't help that she hadn't seemed in the least bit concerned about going to the planet with that Doctor Humbert, who made her laugh and hang on his arm, and was too good-looking for his own good, quite frankly. He busied himself with working on his ongoing project: trying to control the countdown. There was only so much he could do; he didn't want to try anything that might jeopardise Belle's safe return, so he was reduced to running through the calculations (again), trying and failing to see what he was doing wrong.<p>

It was another nineteen hours before Belle was back on board, tired, but flushed with excitement and the success of their mission. He resisted the urge to pull her into a hug as soon as he saw her, keeping back while she and Graham explained to Young what had happened. The creatures had been pleased with the gifts of jewellery, and ecstatic with the lighters that Scott and James had produced, and the chief male had graciously permitted them to hack out a large lump of palladium and had helped them stow it on the sled to take back.

"We're lucky we got Brody back at all," giggled Belle, when they had finished. "They seemed to think that we were two couples, and that he was the odd one out, on the lookout for a mate. I thought they were going to offer to adopt him."

"We'd be sorely short of alcohol if they did," remarked Rush, trying to crush the 'two couples' comment that was currently leaping around inside his head and causing mischief. Belle grinned at him, her bright beauty making him want to smile in return.

"Good work Doctor French, Doctor Humbert," said Young. "Get some rest. We'll see where Destiny takes us next. We could have further need of you, Doctor." This last was said to Graham, and Rush curled his lip again. So, the man wasn't going home just yet, then? Bloody typical.

"Same goes for you, Rush." Young's voice cut through his brooding. "You've been awake for nearly two days straight. Don't think that skulking in your room writing equations on your walls for six hours fooled me, okay?"

Belle chuckled at that, shooting him a fond, if exasperated, look, and Rush shrugged.

"Fine," he said wearily, rubbing his eye. "I'll be in my quarters."

* * *

><p>He tried to sleep, but couldn't. His body was tired, his mind was exhausted, but he couldn't seem to switch off, and he realised that he missed Belle. He had expected her to come and join him as she usually did, once she had eaten and cleaned up. She had not appeared, and he lay in the dim light of the room, his arms behind his head, trying and failing to stop imagining what she might be doing. She would have shown Graham all over the ship, of course. Probably eaten with him. Possibly gotten drunk and reminisced over old times. He had a brief, haunting vision of the two of them huddled in a corner, sleepy with alcohol, their arms around one another, and Graham leaning in slowly to kiss Belle on her soft, sweet mouth…<p>

Rush ran his hands over his face, frustrated. He was aware that he was being irrational, and he couldn't decide if it was because of his tiredness or for some other reason. Swearing under his breath, he threw back the covers, pulled on his clothes, and set off for Belle's quarters. He was almost surprised when she answered the door, sleepily rubbing her eyes. Her hair was tousled, her features soft with sleep, but he couldn't smell any alcohol on her. So at least that part of his depressing fantasy wasn't true.

"What's up, Rush?" she asked, yawning, and he hesitated.

"I'm sorry to wake you," he said finally. "Couldn't sleep."

She held open the door, and he ducked inside, feeling a little awkward as she turned to face him.

"I – thought you might come over," he said eventually, and Belle shrugged.

"I could see how tired you were. By the time I'd shown Graham over the ship and eaten dinner, I assumed you'd be asleep. Didn't want to wake you."

"Ah." He nodded, watching as she sat down on her bed. She was wearing a vest and panties, her long pale limbs making him want to touch her, to kiss every inch of her. She looked him over.

"Are you coming to bed?" she asked, and he started, kicking off his shoes and pulling his T-shirt over his head.

"I had _so _much fun with Graham tonight," she chattered happily. "It was just like old times! We were talking about the parties we used to have when we were at uni together. There was this one time – oh my God, it was so embarrassing! I'd had way too much to drink and everyone had gone home. I got out of bed to use the bathroom, and must have taken a wrong turn or something, because I woke up in bed next to Graham in the morning!" She chuckled, and Rush grimaced as he finished undressing. "We were both like: 'what are you doing here?' He _was _nice and warm, though. Like a big hot water bottle."

Rush grunted something. He would never have thought he'd be so happy to see Greer back on board. Belle moved over as he climbed into bed, and he breathed in her familiar scent as he pulled her close, arms going around her possessively. He began kissing his way along her shoulder to her neck, making her let out a tiny noise of enjoyment. His hand slid down over her belly, and Belle stiffened.

"I'm kind of tired," she said, almost apologetically, and he withdrew his hand immediately, pulling back from her.

"I still want you to hold me, though," she added, and grabbed his hand, pulling his arm around her waist as he spooned against her back.

He lay awake for a long time.

* * *

><p>The next few days were hardly better. He and Belle were too busy to talk much, there being an almost complete meltdown of the air filtration system which required Rush's attention. He survived on around four hours of sleep over three days, becoming increasingly irritable and reducing Doctor Park to tears. The rest of the crew stepped around him carefully, and when the thing was finally fixed he fell into bed and slept for twelve hours straight. Belle had sneaked into his room once or twice, but he had been out cold and she hadn't had the heart to disturb him. Her time had been spent more pleasantly; she had shown Graham around the ship, and the two of them had accompanied Scott, Eli and Chloe on a mission to bring back food from the next planet they encountered. Her absence seemed to make Rush more disagreeable than ever, and the crew breathed a sigh of relief when the scouting party were back safe and sound, laden down with fruit, edible roots, and a dozen or so large bird-like creatures that Eli insisted tasted something like beef.<p>

Despite being told by Young to rest, Rush had been in his room scrawling equations when Belle and the others arrived back. As a consequence, no one told him of her return, and she was informed that he was sleeping, so she decided to go to the mess hall with the others and have a couple of drinks and a bite to eat. She certainly didn't plan on getting drunk again, but a few shots wouldn't hurt. She huddled next to Graham, Eli, Chloe and TJ on stools around one of the tables, and Chloe and Eli took it in turns to fill their tiny cups from a tin jug of Brody's fiery liquor. Graham's eyes watered as he downed a shot, and he burst into a violent fit of coughing, which made the girls giggle.

"Good God, you people _drink_ this stuff?" he spluttered, and TJ grinned.

"After the first five or six you stop caring," she informed him.

Graham wiped his eyes as Eli poured him another, and nudged Belle.

"So, how long have you been shagging the irascible Doctor Rush?" he asked, grinning and waggling his eyebrows, and Belle shrugged.

"A couple of months," she said, knocking back her shot.

"I don't think he likes me too much," Graham observed ruefully.

"Don't be too hard on yourself," said Eli. "He doesn't really like anyone too much."

"He likes Belle," agreed TJ, gesturing with her cup. "Chloe and Eli. The rest of us are somewhere between indifference, utter disdain and seething hatred."

"Actually, I'm not even sure he likes _me _all that much," said Belle morosely, turning her little cup around and around on the table top. Graham rolled his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous! How could anyone not love you?"

Belle snorted. "Surprisingly, it's not as hard as you might think. I'm not as much of a soft touch as I was at uni, you know."

"She chews Rush out on a regular basis," put in Eli, giving Belle a fond shove with his elbow and earning a stuck-out tongue in return. "It's one of the perks of being on shift with them."

Graham chuckled, beckoning to Chloe to pour another round. TJ rolled her eyes, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Whatever you do, don't get Belle drunk," she said warningly. "She'll start telling you about their sex life in detail. Apparently his tongue's not only good for tearing strips off his colleagues." She raised her cup to Belle in a mock toast, smirking.

"Oh, God, we're not hearing about the tongue thing again, are we?" pleaded Eli, letting his head drop onto his folded arms. "Please, Belle, I find it hard enough to look the man in the face as it is. No more mental imagery."

"Hey, in my defence, you lot _asked!_" Belle said indignantly, her face flushing. "You could have asked me about what underwear he has or which side of the bed he likes to sleep on, but _no_! You wanted details, so you got 'em. Don't come crying to me now." She nodded fiercely, clinking her cup against Graham's and downing another.

"_Especially_ don't ask her about the time she went down on him in the control room," said Chloe mischievously. "Boy, am I glad I wasn't anywhere near there!"

Belle was blushing furiously now, and pillowed her face against Graham's chest in an attempt to hide. He laughed, kissing the top of her head affectionately.

* * *

><p>Rush rubbed his eyes tiredly, stepping back from the wall to look over his work. The bloody answer was there, staring him in the face, so why wasn't the ship cooperating? He frowned, tapping his piece of chalk against his hip and wondering if he should sit in the chair again. Sighing, and realising there was no chance of that working when he was bone-weary, he set the chalk down and turned on his radio. Young answered.<p>

"Is the scouting party back yet?" asked Rush.

"Hours ago," said Young abruptly. "I gave them a break. Why are you awake?"

Rush cursed under his breath, switching the bloody thing off again. Belle was back, and he wanted to see her. He stormed out of the room, at first trying her quarters, then heading to the mess hall.

The place was busy, tables crowded with crew members eating and drinking, and he quickly spotted Belle, red-faced and giggling, with Graham, Eli and Chloe at one of the tables. He watched as her friends burst out laughing and Belle buried her head in Graham's chest. He scowled as the man pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, and could feel his heart rate increasing, his breathing quickening as jealousy, frustration and insecurity rose within him and threatened to boil over. Belle pushed away from Graham and stood up, holding up a small tin jug, and he saw his chance, striding over to her. She turned to face him, her eyes widening at the expression on his face.

"Rush," she said, confused. "What..?"

Her words were cut off as he cupped her face with his hands, pulled her to him and kissed her thoroughly. The tin jug fell to the floor with a dull clang. Silence fell across the mess hall, and after a moment of being frozen with surprise, Belle went limp in his arms, her hands sliding up his sides to grip onto his shoulders as his tongue probed her mouth. His fingers sank into her hair, causing her to let out a tiny moan, and a noise started at the back of the mess hall, a whooping sound that grew to a roar, the diners clapping, stamping their feet and whistling their approval. Rush broke the kiss, pulling back from Belle and taking no small satisfaction from the look of dazed lust on her face, and the wide-eyed astonishment on Graham's, before turning on his heel and storming out of the room again. _That'd_ show the bastard.

He was almost back to his quarters when Belle caught up with him, yelling his name down the corridor in a voice that sounded more than a little annoyed. He opened the door and stomped inside, waiting for her to follow. She grabbed him and spun him around to face her, putting her hands on her hips, and the touch of her fingers sent electric shocks down his arm.

"What the bloody hell do you call that?" she demanded, eyes flashing, and Rush growled, feeling desire and frustration burst up from within him. _Wanting_ her. Wanting to _claim _her. He pulled her to him, making her let out a squeak of surprise, and bent to kiss her neck, suckling at her soft white skin as he worked his way up to her ear.

"I want you," he whispered, and Belle moaned, clutching at him. He spun her around to push her back against the wall, lips trailing around to catch hers, and Belle opened her mouth for him, her tongue tangling with his. His hands slipped down to cup her breasts, and she moaned again, making him harden with desire for her. She pulled her mouth away, raking his shoulders with her fingertips and making him shiver as she licked up his neck. He breathed in the familiar scent of her hair and her skin, the sensation of having her back in his arms making him feel incredible, making him want to taste every inch of her, to lose himself in the warmth of her body. His thumbs brushed over her hardening nipples, and Belle gasped in his ear.

"Yes!" she whispered throatily, and he groaned, biting down into her neck and causing a long moan to burst from her throat. She wrapped a leg around his, pulling him closer against her, and her hands found their way up inside his shirt, running over his skin, making him tingle and writhe at her touch.

"God, I missed you!" he gasped, his accent thick with lust, capturing her lips to kiss her again. He began tugging at her belt, fumbling with her zipper, and Belle wriggled her hips to help him push down her fatigues. She pushed him away momentarily, and he felt the loss of her heat, of her kiss, as she held onto his forearms, bending slightly to toe off her sneakers. Kicking the shoes away from them and stepping out of her pants, she turned back to him with a wicked grin as he peeled her vest up over her head and reached around to unhook her bra. His mouth fell open as she was bared to his sight, and a brief thought went through his head that he'd never get used to this, never get tired of seeing Belle naked, all her glorious ivory skin, her flawless beauty. She was looking up at him, huge blue eyes above kiss-swollen lips, and he reached up to cup her face, stroking his thumbs over her smooth cheeks and fixing her image in his mind. It was a beautiful sight. He would think of her, later, when sleep eluded him, would think of the way she gazed at him with need in her half-lidded eyes and a hint of wantonness in her tiny smile. Plump lips, wet with his saliva, and the tiny, pink tip of her tongue sweeping out to catch the taste of him.

He bent to kiss her again, hands sinking into her hair, and Belle moaned against him, fingers stroking up his sides, reaching up to brush over the hard peaks of his nipples. Rush gasped into her mouth, pressing her harder against the cool wall of his room, the chalk from his latest workings smearing and blurring on her skin. His hands left her head, stroking down over her shoulders and arms, and Belle mewled in pleasure, pressing herself against him as his fingers ran over the firm curves of her hips. He hooked his thumbs into the sides of her panties, pulling them down, baring her fully, and he followed them to the floor, on his knees before her, his head level with the soft nest of curls between her pale thighs. Belle's breath was coming in pants as his hands cupped her rear, and he lunged at her, burying his face in her warmth and sweetness, his tongue parting her folds and chasing her release.

"God, Rush!" moaned Belle, her fingers twisting in his hair. He grinned briefly, lost in her scent, in the feel of her. His tongue swirled around her clit, never touching it directly, making her cry out. Her fingernails scraped his scalp, and he changed direction, running his tongue slowly up and down between her folds. A dull thud above him told him that Belle had knocked the back of her head against the wall, and a tiny moan burst from her. His right hand slid around her hip, between her legs, and a long finger slipped into her easily.

"Yes!" she gasped. "Fuck, yes!"

A second finger joined the first, and Belle threw her head back, her hands almost puling his hair out. Her chest was heaving, her pelvis pushing against him to increase the friction. He returned to lavish attention on her clit, using the very tip of his tongue to lightly brush back and forth against it, alternating between horizontal and circular movements and causing Belle to growl something indecipherable as she moved against him. He kept up the rhythm, slowly increasing the pace in time with her moans, and pumped his fingers in and out of her, feeling her stiffen, feeling her near her peak. She came with a series of sharp cries and a flood of sweet nectar, and he pulled out his fingers, sucking them clean and groaning at the taste of her. He buried his tongue deep inside her, his face becoming slick with her arousal as she jerked against him, her legs shaking.

As she was still recovering, he kissed his way back up her body, leaving little bites and red marks as he went, signs that he had been there, a reminder of the one who made her scream that way. Her skin was hot beneath his mouth, her breasts heaving with her pants, and he sucked on each of her nipples in turn, hardened and dark pink from his mouth. When he finally got to his feet, feeling decidedly smug, she was flushed and shaking, her hair tousled, her eyes dark with lust. She fell against his chest, and he scooped her up in his arms, throwing her to the bed and watching her bounce and roll onto her back with a giggle. Belle gazed up at him where he stood over her, still fully-clothed.

"That was incredible," she said sleepily. "But I'm naked and you're fully dressed, and that's not fair."

He smirked at her, pulling his shirts over his head and dropping them unceremoniously on the floor. Belle pushed herself up on her elbows as he tugged off the rest of his clothes, kneeling before her on the bed with his hands on her knees. There was perspiration gleaming on her skin, the slickness of his saliva and her own juices on her inner thighs. She was breathing heavily as she looked up at him, impossibly beautiful, her curls falling over her face and her breasts round and pale and perfect. He still couldn't quite process the fact that something as rare and precious and _good _as Belle would let him touch her, but there it was.

"You're thinking again, Rush," she said sternly. "Stop bloody thinking and kiss me."

He bent forwards, sliding his hands up to her thighs as he lay down between her legs, kissing his way up her body until he found her breasts once more. Belle let out a noise of contentment as he sucked at her nipple, her hands stroking over his shoulders, and Rush gently bit at her, leaving red blotches that stood out starkly against her perfect skin. There was a faint sheen of sweat between her breasts, and he ran his tongue through it, tasting her, as he moved up to trail his mouth around her throat. Belle _purred_, fingers digging into his shoulders, body undulating against his as she tried to get him inside her. He was hard against the top of her thigh, so close to her wet heat, and he thought he might burst if he had to wait any longer. He reached down between them, taking himself in hand, positioning himself at her entrance, and Belle nodded fiercely as he slid up inside, her fingers gripping his shoulders, pulling him in.

_"__Fuck_, Belle!" he gasped, pushing further, her heat enveloping him, scalding him. Belle lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist, and he plunged into her again, then again, desperate to spill himself deep inside her. She moved her legs further up his body, and he hooked his arm beneath her knee, pulling it up over his shoulder. Belle cried out as he filled her, as he got as deep inside her as he could. God, she felt so _good!_ He pushed himself up on his hands, arching his body, his cock ready to burst, and slid his knees beneath him, his arm sliding around her waist and pulling her with him as he sat back on his heels. Belle followed him, limp and panting, throwing her arms around his neck as her legs slipped to curl around his waist once more.

Rush tugged her close against his body, his mouth meeting hers in a messy kiss as he continued to thrust into her, and Belle began riding him, sliding up and down, her breasts bouncing against his chest and her hair in his face and her scent all over him. He could feel that she was near again, and licked his thumb, reaching down between them to rub at her. Belle shouted his name as she came, bouncing on him erratically, her tight walls pulling at him, and as he felt her bathe his straining cock in her fluids he let himself go with a string of swearwords he almost hadn't realised he knew. He pushed her down onto her back once more, pumping into her, feeling as though his very soul was being pulled from him and into her. Belle's arms went around him as his movements slowed, and he collapsed onto her with a final, explosive _"Fuck!"_

There was a moment's silence, the only sounds those of heavy breathing. He could feel Belle's hands on his shoulders, light as feathers, stroking over his skin, carding through his hair. It felt nice. Soothing. Affectionate. He breathed in her scent, wanting to stay there, wanting to curl up with her and wait out the night, or what passed for night on Destiny.

"Wow," she said, still a little breathless, her voice a low buzz in his ear. "If that's what happens when we don't have sex for a few days, you're going on rations more often."

_Please, no_. He lifted his head, and she moved her hand to touch his face, her thumb running over his stubble. She reached up to kiss him, and Rush let his arms go around her, rolling onto his side and pulling her close as he slipped from her. Kissing her was wonderful, almost as good as fucking her. Well, perhaps not _quite _that good, but he could easily have spent the next few hours with her tongue in his mouth and her lips pulling at his. After a while, though, she pulled back with a contented sigh, and he kissed her shoulder instead, his fingertips trailing down over her hip.

"I guess we should get up," she said reluctantly, and gave him a knowing look. "I bet you haven't eaten today, have you?"

He grimaced, which was all the answer she needed, and rolled onto his back, putting his hands behind his head as he watched her get off the bed and pick up her clothes. He always enjoyed watching her dress (or undress, come to that); the sweet play of her muscles beneath her skin as she moved, the way her hair tumbled down her back as she shook it out before twisting it up on top of her head. She checked her reflection, pulling a face at the reddish mark his teeth had left on the pale skin of her neck.

"You do realise I won't be able to hide this," she remarked. Rush tried to conceal his smirk, getting up to pull on his own clothes.

"I was caught up in the moment," he said, which wasn't the _entire _reason for the bite, but wasn't untrue either, so he felt no guilt for saying it. Belle turned to face him, letting her hair out to fall around her shoulders once more and brushing it over the bite with her fingers. He already knew that wouldn't hide it, and grinned to himself as he buckled his belt. She put her hands on her hips with a stern look.

"Why not just cock your leg and pee on me?" she asked dryly.

Rush hesitated. "I didn't know you were into that sort of thing," he said, with a ghost of a smile, and she rolled her eyes, tugging on her sneakers.

"Comforting to know that, right across the universe, guys are all the same," she said airily.

Rush frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, just something Graham said," she said in an offhand tone, making him clench his fists in frustration. Damn the man! Could they not have an hour to themselves without _him _creeping into the conversation?

"Oh, do tell, please," he said sarcastically. "I'm sure my life won't be complete without yet another _Graham_ anecdote to add to the already extensive collection that is currently flooding my brain and pushing out far more interesting information."

Belle frowned. "What's gotten your panties in a knot?" she snapped, and he folded his arms.

"Merely that I'm sick of hearing you sing the praises of the inimitable Doctor Humbert every five minutes like a broken fucking record."

_"__What?"_ demanded Belle, turning to face him, her eyes flashing. He flicked his hair back, lip curling.

"All you've done for the past week, on the rare occasion that I've seen you, is tell me how _incredible_ he is, how _funny_, how much of a great _hot water bottle_ he makes. I suppose this tale, at least, doesn't appear to involve the two of you getting ridiculously drunk and waking up in bed together."

"Oh my God!" said Belle incredulously, hands on hips. "Don't tell me you're _jealous_!"

"Of course I'm fucking jealous!" he snapped, rounding on her. "Why the hell wouldn't I be? He's all over you like a rash, and the two of you are giggling like idiots whenever you're together!"

"You're being ridiculous!" she said sternly, and he put his hands on his hips with a humourless laugh.

"Am I? Oh, good to know! I'd hate to think that I was basing my conclusions on small matters like the available evidence."

"I can't believe you'd actually think I'd sleep with someone else while the two of us are – doing whatever it is we're doing!" complained Belle, and Rush growled.

"Right, well, I'll just take myself off out of the way while you two have a quickie, shall I?" he demanded. "He's due back on Earth tomorrow, after all, I'd _hate _to stand in the way of you two rekindling whatever the fuck it was you had back in your student days."

"We weren't together!" Belle shot back. "Not like _that_, you arsehole!"

"Oh, really? Making up for lost time, then, is he?" he spat, and she seemed to swell with rage.

"He's really not my type," she said flatly, and he gave her a disbelieving look.

"_Right!_ So tall, intelligent and good-looking isn't your type? And here I thought it was _everyone's_ type."

Belle shrugged. "Apparently I prefer short, _highly _intelligent and scruffy, but there we are."

"Yeah, well, I don't see much evidence of that at the moment," he growled.

Belle rolled her eyes. "Did you miss the part where we just had mind-blowing sex?" she demanded. "I wasn't imagining that, was I?"

"I've barely seen you in days," he insisted, realising he was being childish, but reluctant to back down.

"Maybe if you weren't being a possessive arsehole you would!" she snapped, and he glared at her.

"Possessive? I admit to being jealous that the two of you are all over one another and I'm _possessive_?"

She shook her head. "Look, Rush, if you stopped freaking out for five seconds and _listened _to me, you'd realise you have nothing to worry about. I'm not _his_ type either."

He glared at her, outraged that anyone would think Belle was anything less than perfect.

"What?" he demanded. "Is he fucking _blind_? You're the most gorgeous woman on this entire ship and you're not his type? Does he think he's too bloody good for you or something?"

Belle's eyes flashed blue fire at him. It was completely beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed with anger, her chest heaving, and she'd never looked more delicious, nor more out of reach.

"Why would you even _say_ that? You just did a complete U-turn!" she snapped. "Either he's trying to get in my pants or he doesn't want anything to do with me, which is it?"

"You know what I mean!" he growled, and Belle folded her arms.

"No," she said bluntly. "I _don't _know what you mean! I don't even know what the two of us are _doing_ here! You go from being all over me one second, to pushing me away the next, and now you're trying to make me feel guilty over something that isn't even there! You're being bloody irrational and you know it!"

"What do you mean 'pushing you away'?" he demanded. "Ever since he came aboard you haven't wanted me anywhere near you! It took giving you a full-on snog in the mess hall to get a reaction from you. What the hell am I supposed to think? That you actually _prefer_ an irritable, skinny workaholic twice your fucking age?"

"Ah, so _that's _what it's about!" she sighed. "You're insecure." She rolled her eyes with a groan, running her hands over her face. "God _save_ me from idiot men that don't know their own worth!"

"Well, do you blame me?" he asked petulantly. Belle folded her arms across her chest with a scowl.

"Don't you trust me?" she snapped. "Is that it? Do you have any idea how insulting that is? Like I'm some sort of stupid, simpering bimbo making heart-eyes at anything in pants!"

"Of _course_ I trust you." He ran an agitated hand through his hair, amazed that she could misinterpret him to that extent. "It's not that, Belle, I just don't understand…"

"So it's _him_ you don't trust," interrupted Belle, tossing her hair in irritation. "I already told you, Graham's not interested in me. We're friends, that's it."

"Oh come on!" he snarled impatiently. "You're young and beautiful and…and fucking perfect, and it's simple human nature! No doubt your _Doctor Humbert _can explain it to you in detail."

"Well, he certainly explained _one _thing to me!" she said crossly. "He explained that males who have chosen their mate get aggressive and irrational over any perceived threat! That's what the hickey was for, right? Do I have to worry about you going down to the mess hall and bloody _wrestling_ him?"

"Of course not!" he said scornfully. "I only wanted to explain how this whole fuck-up of a situation makes me feel. If you can't understand why I would think that someone as fucking gorgeous and intelligent and…and…_nice_ as yourself should want to be with someone like him and not someone like me, then…"

"Graham's _gay_, you arsehole!" she shouted, and stormed out of the room. Rush swallowed the angry retort that had been brewing in his mouth, and fell back on his heels.

"Oh," he said, to the empty room.

* * *

><p>Rush was unenthusiastic at best about regular food, and his appetite for humble pie had certainly not improved over the years, but he gritted his teeth and went to get on with it. He debated giving Belle time to cool off, but decided that it was best to deal with his fuckwitted behaviour sooner rather than later. His footsteps seemed unnaturally heavy as he made the short journey to her quarters, and he sighed as he knocked at her door.<p>

"Go away!" he heard her yell from within.

"Belle…" He racked his brains to think of an adequate apology. "Belle, please, I'm so sorry. Let me in."

"No! You're an arsehole!"

"Well, you knew that when you met me," he said reasonably, and jumped as something thudded against the door. A shoe, he suspected. She'd never throw a book.

There was silence for a moment, and he leant on the door with a sigh, pressing his forehead against the cool metal.

"Belle," he said more quietly. "Please, sweetheart, open up."

There was no response, and he was on the verge of leaving, when the door swished open, and Belle was standing in the doorway, looking devastatingly beautiful and extremely annoyed. He held up his hands and opened his mouth, and she turned her back on him, walking away but leaving the door open so that he could follow her. He shut the door behind him, turning to look at where she was facing away from him, arms folded across her chest and hunched over, as though she was trying to disappear.

"Belle…" He broke off, letting his head drop with a sigh. "Belle… Oh, for fuck's sake, I'm a bloody idiot." Her shoulders remained unnaturally stiff, a barrier against him. He tried again.

"Look, I'm no good at this," he pleaded. "I'm no good with…people."

"Understatement of the fucking century," she remarked flatly. "Don't you ever do that to me again, okay? I'm not someone who plays around, and you're a shithead for thinking I might."

"I know, I know," he said hastily, holding up hands, palms outwards, trying to soothe her. "I'm a fucking idiot, I know it! I don't know what the bloody hell you see in me, I really don't, but… Ahhhh, bollocks!"

He ran a frustrated hand over his face, trying and failing to find the words he wanted. When did his brain stop working? Had it been before or after he first realised… He stopped that thought, focusing on how she was slowly turning to face him, eyes rolling up to meet his.

"You _are _a fucking idiot," she muttered, and he was relieved to see that there was a light of amusement in her eyes.

"Look, I'm truly sorry, Belle," he said sincerely, and she made a disbelieving noise. "I am!" he insisted.

"Okay, fine," she sighed. "Can you at least agree that if you're feeling insecure in the future, that you _talk _to me about it instead of acting like the colossal arse we both know you are?"

"Agreed," he said, and she _huffed _at him, but allowed him to put his arms around her waist and bury his nose in her hair. She inhaled deeply, letting her breath out in a long sigh, and he felt her relax against him.

"I did miss you," she said, in a small, quiet voice, and his heart swelled.

"I missed you, too," he returned, just as quietly.

Belle let her hands stroke up his back, pulling him a little closer. He could feel the press of her breasts against his chest, and marvelled at the way she seemed to fit just right, moulding to his lean figure. She let her head roll back, looking up at him with her clear blue eyes, and smiled briefly.

"I guess we have some kissing and making up to do," she murmured, and he smiled, wondering what he had ever done in his whole miserable life to deserve her.

"I guess we do," he whispered, and she frowned.

"So? Kiss me!" she said sharply, and he bent his head to hers, lips finding the softness of her mouth, hands at her waist tugging her close against him. Belle let out a sound of pleasure as his tongue entered her mouth, and they kissed slowly. Her hand trailed down his side, gently running around the top of his belt before dipping down between them and cupping his groin, where he was starting to harden. Rush gasped into her mouth as she gently squeezed him, and Belle pulled her lips from his, a giggle bursting forth.

"Getting ready again so soon?" she teased.

"For you?" he growled. "Always."

"Mmmm." Belle draped her arms around his neck with a smirk, rubbing herself against him. "You sure you can take me?"

"I'm a persistent man," he reminded her, with a slight grin. "Now, are you going to get out of those clothes, Doctor French, or do I have to put you across my knee?"

Belle's eyes gleamed. "If there's anyone in here who deserves a spanking it's definitely not me," she said coyly. "Some other time, perhaps."

She peeled off her vest, unhooking her bra and lunging at him for a kiss. Belle let her hands drop to his belt, tugging it open and undoing the button of his pants. Her hands stroked over his hips beneath the cloth, pushing the pants off and down his legs, and he helped her out of her own pants for the second time that night. His eager fingers reached inside her underwear, finding the thin cotton soaked with a mix of their fluids, and he groaned as his fingertips slipped inside her easily. Belle ran stiff little hands up inside his shirt, rigid fingers scraping over his nipples, and her nails suddenly dug into him, making him yelp. She grinned, head lolling back, shaking her curls behind her, her eyes bright with mischief.

"Against the wall," she breathed, her words making his cock twitch. He had to take his hand from between her legs to let her take the shirt off, but as soon as it hit the floor he was touching her again, feeling his own seed run over his fingers and trickle into the palm of his hand. He bent his head to kiss her, and she responded eagerly, biting into his lower lip and making him wince, snaking her tongue into his mouth and searching out every corner. Belle hummed contentedly as his fingers moved inside her, letting out a tiny gasp whenever the pad of his thumb ghosted over her clit. He was fully hard now, surprised that he had managed to recover from their last tryst so quickly, and she lost no time in getting the pair of them naked. She gripped his cock in her small hand as he pushed her back against the wall, and he groaned aloud as she pumped him, hard and fast.

"Fuck's sake, Belle!" he hissed, through his teeth, and she bit her lip, grinning at him. Oh yeah, she knew _exactly _what she was doing! She continued to work him, tugging at the very core of him, until he was about to lose his mind and spill himself all over her. He managed to grasp her hips and slide his hands beneath her buttocks, and Belle let out a tiny shriek, letting go of him as he picked her up and _slammed _her against the wall, almost knocking the breath from her. Her arms flew up to drape themselves around his neck, and her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she gazed down at him. He was positioned at her entrance, not quite touching her, and she wriggled a little, trying to capture him, trying to pull him in. A momentary look of confusion flitted across her face, quickly replaced by frustration when he grinned wickedly at her.

"Do it, damn you!" she breathed. His grin widened.

"Do what, my sweet Belle?" he asked innocently, and she glared at him.

"_Me_, you idiot! I know you bloody want to! Fuck me hard against this bloody wall right bloody now!"

She shrieked as he thrust up inside her without warning, her head falling forward and her hair billowing over his face. He was fully sheathed in her, his legs pumping as he moved, as he fucked her relentlessly. The feel of her, still creamy wet with his cum and her own arousal, was incredible, and he gasped out loud, rhythmic groans as he banged her repeatedly against the wall. Belle's cries matched his own, her fingers digging painfully into his shoulders, her teeth sinking into his neck, his earlobe, the soft bristles of his jaw. He could feel her getting closer, could feel her start to clench and pull at him. Her cries increased in pitch and volume, her nails scoring his skin, and she suddenly broke with a shriek, bracing herself against his shoulders as she increased the pace.

"God, that's amazing!" she almost sobbed, clinging to him as she slowed. He continued to pump into her, his legs shaking from the exertion, but the feel that he, too, was close spurring him on. Belle had flopped against his neck, kissing him languidly, but as he continued to thrust she leaned back, gazing at him, and reached down between them. Their eyes locked, and she let one hand slowly slide down her stomach, her fingers sinking into the sodden curls where their bodies joined. He could feel her there, against the base of his cock, her small, firm fingertips brushing along his length as he moved in and out of her, and he shuddered with pleasure at the sensation. Belle brought her fingers back up, and his eyes widened as they appeared in front of him, glistening with their combined juices. Still gazing deep into his eyes, she slipped her index finger slowly into her mouth, her expression turning blissful as she sucked off the taste of them.

"Fucking hell, sweetheart!" he gasped, and a slow smile spread across her face. She offered him the other finger, and he groaned as he licked off the flavour of their passion, his orgasm approaching, threatening to slam through him. Belle leaned in to kiss him, and he tasted her arousal on her tongue, tasted his own pleasure in her. His climax hit him hard, making him throw back his head with a roar of triumph, stars bursting across his vision, blackness following as he pressed as deep inside her as he could, his cock pulsing, his seed flooding through her.

Chest heaving, he let her legs drop, falling against her. Belle pulled him to her, arms sliding up around him, her voice murmuring something sweet and soothing. He let himself rest for a moment, taking deep, shaking breaths as his heart started to slow, a bead of sweat trickling down the groove of his spine. Eventually he pulled back, brushing his hair out of his face, reaching up to cup her cheek and gaze down on her with wonder in his eyes. Belle smiled up at him beatifically, putting her head to the side in confusion as he kept staring at her. Rush shook his head.

"You're incredible," he whispered, and her smile became a beaming grin.

"I couldn't have done it without you," she said happily, and nuzzled against his chest. Rush pulled her close, burying his face in her hair with a long sigh.

He was so fucking screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>A good bit longer than I planned, but double the smut!<strong>


End file.
